


Through the Looking Glass

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ascension, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

"In my reality, you're a guy," the strange McKay says, his mouth falling into a familiar unhappy set. Flooded by memories, Shep winces and looks away. "Am I dead here?"

Shep wants to lie, but instead holds her voice level, saying, "You either Ascended or disintegrated, we don't know." She looks at him, lets him see her scars. "We tried to save you."

McKay says, like he has no control over being an ass, "You're still prettier than my Sheppard," and then belatedly looks appalled.

Shep laughs, first time in a long time; she's missed this. "You're just the same."


End file.
